


Morning Bliss

by SpecsWritesStuff



Category: Axis Powers Hetalia, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, They’re...in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecsWritesStuff/pseuds/SpecsWritesStuff
Summary: A cheesy, lil drabble about an otp thats stuck with me for awhile. Fran and Toni have a lovely morning together, laying in each other’s arms and loving each other :)
Relationships: France/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Morning Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> If there’s errors, sorry! Didn’t edit before posting!

Ah...What a lovely morning it is. The sun filters in through white curtains, sending a line of light over tanned lovers. Both men are content with sleeping the day away, snuggling beneath silk sheets and snoring in each other’s faces without a care in the world. What wakes them up isnt an alarm or text message no, it’s the obnoxious barks coming from Francis’s beloved poodle. She comes trotting in, loudly demanding her Papa’s attention.

“Mm...okay...okay, I hear you...” Francis blinks sleep out of his eyes, rolling over to be face-to-face with Fifi “Do you have to go outside?” His question was answered by her sprinting out of the room and loudly bounding down the stairs. With another dramatic groan, he pulled himself out of the sheets-

“Where do you think you’re going, cariño? Gonna leave me here to freeze all alone?” Antonio wrapped his arms around Francis and pulled him back up against him, pressing a warm kiss to the back of his neck “Don’t go and leave me here...”

“Tonio, cheri, I love you with all my heart but not enough to risk my favorite rug getting pissed on” It was tempting to sink back into Antonio’s arms again and let sleep take him back in...Yeah...That would be nice...But no, he had to be a responsible pet owner “If you let me go, I’ll reward you when I come back” Francis promised, taking Antonio’s hand for kiss the back of it before slipping out of of his hold. 

Antonio pouted and sat up to watch him leave “Well hurry back! And don’t let the neighbors see your ass again!”

Francis’s musical laugh filled the hallway as he hurried downstairs to let the dogs out “Come on! Vite, vite!” He flung the back door open, standing behind it just in case, letting the dogs dash through the door and down the porch steps to do their business. Within five minutes, Francis was finished with them and hurrying back upstairs to huddle up with his lover for warmth. 

Antonio was nearly asleep again now, his head lolling to the side. Oh how cute! Francis gently sat down on their bed and slid across the mattress to lay across Toni’s chest. Mhm...This was heaven on earth. 

Toni smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around him again as his Frenchman played with his chocolate colored curls 

“Je t’aime...Mm...I love you so much...” 

“Te amo...But I’d love you more without the morning breath” Francis narrowed his eyes at him and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth “Ah! Amor no!” 

The couple laughed together and eventually settled back into their warm holds and gentle tones, sleepy smiles spread across their sun kissed faces, the world around them irrelevant as they focused on each other, their love for one another and how good it felt to lay in their embrace


End file.
